Spongebob: The Final Episode
by DaDerpMan
Summary: When the a robot virus causes the new Bikini Bottom law enforcement robots to rebel, a robot accidentally knocks over a nuclear device that leaves Bikini Bottom in ruins. The nuclear disaster turns out to be Plankton's biggest money-making opportunity.


SPONGEBOB: THE FINAL EPISODE

*Theme song plays normally*

Spongebob and Patrick decided to play with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy action figures on top of a skyscraper because Patrick thought it would make playtime more dramatic, but Spongebob slips on the invisible boatmobile toy because he didn't see it. As a result, Spongebob fell off of the skyscraper and Patrick thought he would it would somehow help if he jumped down with Spongebob. Patrick ended up catching up with Spongebob on the race to death, but before they could have hit the ground, a mysterious boat with a large bed mattress on top of it broke Spongebob and Patrick's fall. The boat had no driver and it grew robotic arms that threw Spongebob and Patrick out of the boat.

Spongebob: What was that?

Nearby police: That was the prototype of the new Roboboat 2000.

Patrick: Roboat what?

Nearby police: You see, there have been to many fatal accident rates concerning public safety in Bikini Bottom, so the law enforcement has introduced a new, helpful, and artificially intelligent robot that protects all individuals from danger. The good thing about the Roboboat 2000 is that the prototypes alone have been able to also highly cut the crime rate in Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob: Wait, isn't it Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's job to rid the city of crime when the law enforcement cannot?

Nearby police: *laughs* Oh no, they haven't saved shit in years. Hell, it's probably because they probably can't even help with their old age. *walks away*

Patrick: At least he said that properly.

Spongebob: What!? I can't believe what I just heard! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are still helpful in the balance of good and justice, right?

Patrick: Yeah! This 60 year-old comic backs you up!

*zoomed in picture on comic with more detail that shows signs of age, including dust, darkening, and tears*

*Bubbles transition screen*

In the Mermalair, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are analyzing a strange mechanism in the shape of a cube. The sealed cube in a container with a label on the side that says, "highly radioactive". Spongebob and Patrick break in, scaring Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

Barnacle Boy: Why the Hell did you break in?

Patrick: Well maybe you shouldn't have said "Hell".

Spongebob: Uh, you just said it Pa-

*Patrick interrupts*

Patrick: I know he just said it, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have said that when we barged in here wanting to uh, what was I talking about again?

Spongebob: Anyways, there are new robots that were created to take your place and people agree that they can replace both of you, are you going to let everyone think that?

Barnacle Boy: That's actually a pretty good idea, we could fully retire again. After all, I'm tired of pretending to be a superhero I once was.

Mermaid Man: I don't trust those robots. All robots will one day REEEEVOLT! EEEEEVIIIILLLLLL!

*falls asleep*

Barnacle Boy: Oh ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking abo-

*A robo-boat 2000 crashes into the Mermalair and a large piece of rock hits Barnacle Boy and cracks open his skull before he could finish what he was saying. Spongebob and Patrick fly several feet away from the robo-boat and start screaming out of panic. Mermaid Man stares at the robot with his mouth open in terror*

Roboboat 2000: WARNING, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO SAY THE MAGIC WORD OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED!

*Roboboat 2000 transforms into a humanoid robot with giant machine guns aimed at Mermaid Man.*

Mermaid Man: The magic word or you will be terminated.

*Roboboat 2000 shoots Mermaid man with hundreds of bullets in the chest. As a result, Mermaid Man falls onto the container with the cube and causes an explosion that destroys most of Bikini Bottom.*

*Darkish green bubble transition*

*Spongebob has mutated into a normal sponge, but on the other hand, Patrick mutated into an eyeless monster with horribly sharp teeth*

*Patrick crawls on top of Spongebob and starts eating him in a quick and vicious fashion*

*A giant humanoid robot foot crushes Patrick after he finishes eating Spongebob*

*The view changes to the robot's head, and the robot is revealed to have one red, glowing eye. After a second or two, the camera zooms into the glowing eye and shows Plankton himself inside the robot*

Plankton: *Evil laugh* Now that I got the secret formula and used my robot virus to indirectly destroy Bikini Bottom, I can disguise myself with an android to fool naive humans into buying the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

*View shows Plankton's robot walking away with an evil laugh being heard*

*Time card appears that says, "70 years later"*

Human McDonald's Manager: *at human McDonald frycooks* Hey! Our customers are complaining that our burgers taste like shit! So work harder!

Frycook #1: *at frycook #2* Where did we go wrong?

*Frycook #2 grabs out a book that says "Krabby Patty Secret Recipe Guide".*

Frycook #2: Well, according to the official McDonald's burger recipe guide, we forgot to add a pinch of love.

Frycook #1: Love?

Frycook #2: Yes, but we'll have to get more of that more of that stuff shipped because we're almost completely out.

Frycook #1: At least we have mayonnaise to back it up.

Frycook #2: Or we could grab a couple of cups, go grab some Playboy magazines, and produce more love to use in our burgers.

Frycook #1: That sounds good.

THE END?


End file.
